Shut up!
by Mistress Of The Macabre
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are stuck in a caravan together. Of course there's going to be an argument, but who wins? Pure crack. T for argumentative behaviour. Enjoy!


**Eh...I don't know. This idea just came to me, I guess? xD This is pure crack, guys, but I hope you like it anyway! ^_^ **

It was quite an ordinary day, nothing in particular to complain about, at least for the ordinary person.

Kyo Sohma, however, was by no means an ordinary person. Aside from the fact that he was cursed, he hated the rain. It made him feel odd, and Kyo didn't like feeling that way at all, oh no, he sure didn't.

The rain was one main reason why he was sulking in a corner, a scowl etched deep into his face. The other reason was that he was stuck in an impossibly small caravan with his least favourite person-Yuki.

(Damn rodent he never leaves me alone!)

Yes, that was true, wasn't it? He was always getting into Kyo's face, and saying something or other to tick him off. And he made Kyo feel like an idiot!

(_He's _the stupid one, not me)

An idea came to him. Yuki was idly flipping through a magazine, ignoring Kyo completely, which suited him just fine. A tiny coffee table, adorned with a pitcher of lemonade (along with several cups, because though Yuki and Kyo were sharing a caravan, Tohru and her friends, Uotani and Hanajima, often came to visit, for which Kyo was grateful), was wedged between the two, a barrier of sorts.

Kyo snatched at the pitcher and filled a cup with the fizzy liquid. He downed the glass, almost greedily, savouring the blissfully cool lemonade. He liked lemonade. He liked it quite a lot.

Kyo drank three more cups until he at last got the reaction he wanted-the start of a really beautiful burp. After all, Yuki took every chance he could to tick him off, so why couldn't Kyo do the same?

The ball was in his court. He had control, at last.

(Damn rodent cop this)

"Rodent."

Yuki looked up, mildly surprised that Kyo was addressing him at all. Indeed, the orange-haired boy in question was staring at Yuki, a nasty grin spread across his face.

Yuki didn't like that look at all. No, not a single bit.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

Kyo leant forward, until he was dangerously close-

(Get _away _from me, furball!)

-and let out a hideously loud burp.

Yuki wrinkled his nose. It smelt like lemonade...and something else. Fish, perhaps?

"That's disgusting," he snapped at the now-cackling Kyo. "Absolutely revolting. But considering it's coming from a mangy furball such as yourself, I shouldn't have been surprised."

Kyo continued to laugh, though he could hear every word Yuki spoke. It was strange, that that rodent could be whispering, and yet, _everyone _could still hear him. "I got you, didn't I?" He shouted happily. "Admit it, rodent, I got you damn good!"

Yuki's lip curled unpleasantly. "If you have to resort to such childish tactics to annoy someone, you are obviously dumber than I thought."

That brought Kyo down to earth. With a rather harsh bump. "The HELL did you just call me?!"

"Apparently you're deaf as well as dumb. Would you like me to repeat what I said?"

Kyo's anger began to peak. "Shut UP!"

Despite his efforts to keep cool and calm, Yuki's anger began to show. "Why don't you SHUT UP and do us all a favour?"

Kyo was really quite angry now, mainly because even though he had control, he had lost. Yet again was it in the rodent's court. The thought quite literally drove Kyo crazy. So, childish though it was, he clapped his hands over his ears and began to scream:

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Yuki, now nearly as angry as Kyo was, pried one of the furball's hands off his ears and leant perilously close. "YOU shut up, furball," he said clearly.

"Would you BOTH shut up?!"

That last outburst had come from neither Kyo nor Yuki. It had come from Uotani. Apparently they were loud enough to be heard next door.

"Shut UP, damn YANKEE!"

"DON'T TELL _ME _TO SHUT UP!"

"WELL, DON'T TELL _ME _TO SHUT UP!"

"Fine!" Uotani shouted, sounding (to Yuki) as though she were about to tear her hair out. "Shut UP, then!"

"I'VE GOT A BETTER IDEA!" Yuki yelled, annoyed-his charade was finally broken-"Why don't you shut up...TIMES INFINITY MORE THAN WHATEVER YOU SAY!"

Uotani didn't reply, probably having enough-finally.

(Damn can she argue)

Yuki, suddenly exhausted, picked up the pitcher of lemonade and poured himself a glass. His throat was sore from all the yelling he'd done.

"Good one, rodent," Kyo said reluctantly. Yuki glared at him from over the rim of his glass, still annoyed.

"Shut up, furball," he said quietly, tipping the glass. Lemonade, refreshingly cool, rushed down his throat and began to soothe it.

Kyo, amazingly, didn't reply-he was momentarily stunned.

All was silent, blissfully so, for a few moments, at least until Kyo looked out of the window. It was starting to hail.

(Damn it- hail is even _worse _than rain!)

He began drumming his fingers on the windowsill, completely unaware of what he was doing-he was too busy brooding about the hail.

Yuki picked up his magazine and began leafing through it again. He was not reading it, merely flipping through the pages, wanting something to do, _anything...except talk to the stupid furball. _

"I need a holiday," Kyo finally muttered, still staring into the hail.

"We're already on holiday," Yuki replied, sounding harsher than what the conversation required.

Kyo turned back to Yuki, sneering. "I mean I need a holiday away from _you, _rodent. In fact, everybody does."

"Shut up," Yuki snapped.

"YOU shut up!"

**A/N: Reviews, maybe? Please? :3**


End file.
